The Future of Us Garde
by im-a-freaking-spy
Summary: There are only four of us left. Ella was taken. Five is a traitor. Eight was killed. Nine is as, well, Nine, as ever; Marina has become a cold-hearted person; And Six is determined to kill Ra. Who is this person? How does she know us? How does she have our scars even when we are not dead? What does our future hold for us?
1. prolog

**Alright, so this is a new fic that I came up with while falling asleep a few nights ago. I'm not really sure _where _this would be, only that there is no Ella and Eight is dead. So I would say somewhere in the 5th book...**

**The first chapter is short, but I will try to find time to update longer chapters as soon as possible. Also, it's written in 3rd person; don't worry, the rest will be in 1st person with different POVs. I just wasn't sure who this one should be written in, and just decided to make it 3rd person.**

**So I hope you like the idea, and I apologize for making it a cliffhanger... So please R&R!**

* * *

><p>"Look, I'm telling you, we <em>need<em> to be here," John argues with Nine.

"Johnny, man, I really don't care about your little visions you have and shit. I just think we shouldn't be wasting our time on hunches you get in your sleep," Nine says.

The four Garde, Adam, Sam, Sarah, and Malcolm stand outside a gas station in the deserted desert of New Mexico. "How 'bout we go trash that Mog base again. It's not too far from here," Nine suggests.

"Stop being so immature Nine," Six tells him with a roll of her eyes, "We wouldn't even get within a hundred yards of that place before getting spotted. Besides, we aren't ready for another fight with Ra."

"Speak for yourself," Nine smirks at her, "While you were stuck to the ceiling, missing half the battle might I add, I was kicking that Mogadorian's ass!"

"Really? 'Cause from what I saw, you were getting _your _ass kicked," Six replies.

"Look!" John yells, forcing Nine and Six to come over and look at the tablet he holds in his hand.

"What?" Nine asks, clearly not seeing it.

"There are our four dots here in New Mexico, but there is also a fifth here too! Do you see the flickering one?" John states.

Six leans closer in to get a better view. "I see it!" She says.

"What does it mean?" Marina asks, barely audible.

"I don't know," John answers.

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake. "Adam?!" Nine shouts.

"It's not me!" He yells back.

The awning over the gas pumps begins to creek, and starts to fall. The earthquake stops as suddenly as it started, but the awning continues to fall.

A girl stands underneath, completely shocked by it that she doesn't move. Seeing her there, Nine speeds over in time to stop it from dropping on his with Telekinesis.

"You just..." The girl stutters.

Being the prideful person that Nine is, he finishes by saying, "Saved your life, I know, you don't have to mention it. But you should probably forget this ever happened."

"Uh... I, uh..." I girl begins to back away from Nine, a mixed emotion of fear and surprise in her eyes, but also a little excitement.

Forgetting about the girl, Nine calls for some help from Marina. "Yeah, sure," Marina says coldly. Using her Cyrokinesis, she builds a column of ice to hold up the awning.

"Hey, um, she just saw all of that," Six says, referring to the girl.

She stops and faces Six. "Your... your Number Six," She says.

"How do...?" Six begins.

"Oh. My. God. Okay, this _must _be some sick joke. This is not real. You _can't _be here." The girl says, frightened.

"Why not?" Nine asks.

She turns back to face Nine, who has come back over and stands behind her. "Because your suppose to be dead," She states.

"Why would we be dead? And how do you know who we are?" John questions her.

In answer, the girl lifts her pant leg to revel nine circular scars. A chorus of gasps follow. "Because I have your scars."


	2. My name is Lynn

**Thank you for the encouraging reviews! I'm glad you liked it! Here is technically the first chapter! Please R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>John S.Number Four**

Thoughts race through my head. Who is this girl? How does she know us? And how does she have our scars?

"Who the fuck are you," Nine breathes, voicing the question that is on everyone's mind.

"I could ask you the same," The girl with the short black hair and lavender eyes says back to Nine.

"Well, it seems you already know who we are. How?" I ask her, standing up from sitting down on the back of the car. I inch towards her. She could be an enemy and we may need to be ready to attack.

"Y-you can't be alive," She says to herself, "So that must mean..." She trails off. "Oh shit. shit, shit, shit!" The girl begins to pace in a mad panic.

"How do you have those scars?" Six asks her.

"All Lorics do..." She answers, stopping her pacing a moment before continuing again.

"There are only five Lorics left, and you are clearly not Five! Who the fuck are you and how do you know who we are!" Nine shouts, irritated as are the rest of us.

Ignoring Nine, the girl turns to me and asks, "What year is it?"

"Are you implying you're from another time?" I ask, eyes wide at the possibility.

"What year is it?!" She demands.

"2014," Six answers her, placing a hand on her shoulder. The girl flinches and pulls away, backing up more.

"No! no, no, no," She says, "T-this is impossible! It's absurd!" Spinning around and looking up in the sky, she yells, " Elya! Orna! Turn off the simulator now! I'm sick of this prank!"

"I hate to break it to you, um, who ever you are, but no one is up there. This is no simulator," I tell her.

"Lynn," She says, "My name is Lynn, you stupid robot! And if they won't turn this off, I'll turn you off myself!" She shouts.

"Um, guys, I think she is about to fight us," Sam says, uneasy.

"Awesome! Lets see what this girl out of time is made of!" Nine shouts, excitement glimmering in his eyes.

"Hey, we can't just fight her," I say, putting an arm out to stop Nine from charging.

"Oh yes we can," Marina say. Before I can stop her, she attacks, throwing shards of ice at Lynn.

"Scutum," Lynn says. The icy death arrows come within inches of making impact when an unseen force stops them and they fall harmlessly to the ground.

"Marina!" I yell, "What the hell!? We can't just start a battle with her!"

"We can if she attacks," Marina replies with a glare that cuts me.

"She hasn't thou-" And just as the words leave my mouth, a lightning bolt comes barreling towards us. I immediately rush for Sarah to protect her from it. Luckly, no one is hit.

"Duplex," I hear her whisper before we become completely surrounded by Lynns.

They all attack us and I go for the closest one. She attempts a punch to my rib cage, but I block it and send a flaming ball of fire back. It burns her right arm and she screams out in pain. I use telekinesis to pull her feet out from under her and she lands hard on her back. Forgetting the fact that this is not some Mog, I send my fist down to her face. She rolls out of the way, and I end up making a large indentation in the concrete. I pause for a moment. _John, you could have killed her! She is not a Mogadorian, go easy!_

She come towards me, hands clenched into tight fists. I land a hard blow to her chin and it sends her back to the ground. She is extremely injured now, and before I can do anything else, she disappears.

I look around to see if maybe she teleported, but all I see is Adam, Sarah, and Nine still battling, everyone else either catching their breath or rushing over to help fight.

"How many damn legacies do you have?!" I hear Nine yell. I watch as the Lynn he is fighting shrinks down and almost disappears from sight. _Wait, the Lynn I fought didn't use any legacies... does that mean that her clones can't use legacies?_

"Nine!" I shout. He stops looking for Lynn and turns to face me. "That one is the real Lynn! Stop her and the rest will disappear!"

I think I see a grin form on Nine's face. "Don't kill her!" I yell at him.

I rush over to help Sarah. She blocks punch after punch, but never gets the chance to throw her own. I stop Lynn's fist mid-punch and say to Sarah, "Your turn,"

She smile at me, which cause me to smile too. Pulling back her arm, Sarah punches the clone clean in the face. It disappears.

"Ah, you did it!" I say, pulling Sarah into an embrace.

"_We_ did it," she corrects me.

"You know, I would kiss you _right now_ if we weren't in the middle of a confusing battle," I say. She laughs and pulls away.

"Well, hero, why don't we go kick some more ass then?" She suggests with a smile.

"And _that_ is what I just love about you," I laugh

We run over to where Adam is fighting the only clone left. He creates a small tremor that makes the clone lose balance. And then she is gone. I look back over to where Nine and the real Lynn had been fighting and see Nine towering over her. She sits there, defenseless, as Nine stands guard to keep her from attacking again.

We join them, as does Sam, Malcolm, Six, and Marina.

"I got her, Johnny," Nine grins, "No need to thank me."

"I wasn't planning on it," I say, kneeling down beside a depressed Lynn.

"I lost," She says sadly, "I never loose..."

"This isn't a simulator," I tell her, "This is Earth, the year 2014,"

"No it isn't," She denies, "It can't be. I-I don't know any time travel spells..."

"Spells?" Six asks. This girl gets more confusing by the second.

Lynn nods. "Aren't you guys programmed to know this stuff?" She stands up. "This is stupid, I'm talking to a bunch of robots!"

"We aren't robots!" Nine yells, irritated.

"Prove it." Lynn challenges.

Nine looks to me for help. I just shrug at him; how am I suppose to know?

"Um, what _can't_ robots do?" Nine asks.

"For one, they don't have any legacies," Lynn says.

"Alright then, you want proof? Here's your proof," Nine says, lifting Lynn off the ground with Telekinesis.

"Shit! Put me down!" Lynn screams.

"Not until you say I'm not a robot," Nine say, enjoying the control he has.

"Nine, put her down," I nudge him. He does and Lynn looks frightened at him.

"You aren't robots." She say, "Then, this isn't a simulator. And this really _is_ 2014." She has an expression of shock in her eyes.

We all nod at her. "Now, are you going to tell us who _you _are?" I ask her, stepping closer. She doesn't flinch this time.

"My name in Lynn Fleeter. And I am from the year 2489..."

* * *

><p><strong>A little crappy, but a tad bit of action...<strong>

**I wanted to mention that Eight _is _dead and will not be coming back, sorry :( I wanted to make it where Marina has to deal with his death and the effects it has on her over time...**

**okay, please REVIEW. Who's POV should be next?**


	3. The Queen won't win

**I fell suuuuper guilty for not updating this sooner! Sorry! Also, today I am cruse word happy, so a fair warning XD**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Number Nine<span>**

"What the fuck?!" I'm totally surprised by this. "2489? How the hell did you end up so out of time?!"

"How am I suppose to fucking know!" Lynn yells back at me. She's a medium height, dark haired girl around the age of 16 who has already gotten on my last nerves.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because you're the one who time traveled?" I say back, frustrated.

"Lay off, Nine," Johnny says, "There are more pressing matters then to how she got here." He turns to Lynn. "Did you say you came from _Lorien_?"

She nods, and I think almost everyone thinks the same thing: We will win.

"And the scars?" John adds.

"All Loric have them. It's a way to remember the heroes who fought for Lorien." She says, showing us them again.

"Five is _not _a hero," Marina growls through gritted teeth. My heart sinks at the thought of the Fallen Garde murdered by that traitor.

"Not yet," Lynn says, "But-"

"No!" Marina shouts in an angry tone. "He isn't a hero and he never will be! That son of a bitch traitor will rot in hell for what he did!" A tear slides down the side of her face.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Lynn says, sympathetically.

Six gently places a hand on Marina's shoulder. "You okay?"

Marina slightly nods. "Yeah, I just need some time" (no pun intended) She pulls away from the group and walks away.

"It's alright." Sarah says to Lynn, "Marina was just... close to Number Eight and..."

"Five killed Eight, "Lynn finishes. " 'Crying like a girl' " she says, looking at me. "The blade was meant for you, but Eight teleported and died in your place."

How does she know this? I give a questioning look.

"You know, I'm the type of person who'd rather have her nose stuck in a book than anything. Reality sucks." She looks down at her feet. "Your stories were like my personal addiction. I know everything that has happened and everything that will happen. And now it's like I'm living in my fantasy land. Like it's all fictional. But it isn't. And I just don't know how to react to that in fear that my actions will effect the future." Lynn looks back up, right at me. "I guess I'm just paraniod at the fact that I feel like I jumped right into my favorite fairy tale and I just hope that what I do doesn't cause the queen to win."

At the blank stare on my face, she adds with a chuckle, "Of course you don't understand. I'm just a book obsessed girl and you're the future elders of Lorien. Doesn't really compare much..."

"Lynn, could you...at least tell us...who survives?" John asks her softly.

She shakes her head. "No, that could ruin everything! I can't tell you any shit!" She makes a motion like zipping her lips shut and shakes her head a second time.

"Alright then," John says, sighing as he accepts the fact that he will never know. "How about we move onto how you got here?"

"Like I said, I really don't know," Lynn answers, the sad in her eyes melting away.

"What's the last thing you remember?" The nerd (Sam) asks.

"Um, I was practicing a new spell... I think..." Lynn answers, her forehead creased in thought.

"About the spells..." Six says, waiting for Lynn to respond.

"Oh, right! We don't exists yet so of course you don't know!" She says more to herself as she lightly does the palm-to-forehead thing I've seen so many humans do as if to say 'Duh!" to themselves. "I'm a Chobbit," She says, grinning.

"A... Chobbit?" I ask.

"Yeah, we are a rare type of Garde that practice magic. Instead of developing legacies like regular Garde, we have to learn spells. Magic _is_ our legacy. In a way, it's a lot tougher, but well worth the 12 years of Chobbit training school."

My mouth hangs open. Magic? Spells? School? This sounds a lot like that Human fiction about the wizard. What was is called? Horror Peter? Hardly Potter? Harry...

"Nine!" Six shouts. "There's no need to be shocked; I turn invisible, you walk on walls. A Legacy's a Legacy."

"That's right! You have anti-gravity!" Lynn says with excitement, turning to me. "I've always wanted to try that!"

"Yeah, it's one hell of a wicked Legacy! This one time-" John cuts me off by loudly clearing is throat.

"I hate to break up this little discution of getting to know Lynn and all, but maybe we should go. We sorta trashed this parking lot and it's only a matter of time before the Mogs are on our tail."

"I've always fantasized about killing a Mogadorian!" Lynn squeals. I don't know if I find this weird or not...

Wrapping my arm around her small shoulder I say, "Stick with me, and we can kick Mogadorian ass any fucking day!" I stretch my arm out in front of us as if showing Lynn the world. Her face brightens even more.

"Ahem," John says, pointing to one of our two vehicles. I'm suppose to drive.

"Lynn, you're with me," I say nudging her along. Six retrieves Marina and soon, we are back on the road headed to who knows where.

Lynn sits in the back with a sleeping Adam, leaning forward and watching the road with intense interest. Or maybe worry.

"She won't win," I say.

"Huh? Who?" Lynn asks with a confused look.

"The Queen. No matter what happens, we will always win and the Queen will always loose."

She smiles and sits back, relaxed for the first time.

What are we going to do with this girl out of time?

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so I'm gonna go on a sorta rant here just for no reason really. So I was reading The Rise of Nine and The Fall of Five again (just the really funny parts with the awkward Navrina flirting) and several things came to mind:<strong>

**1. Does anyone actually ship Six and Eight? Because Six thought he was hot, and they _were_ flirting.**

**2. When Eight is in the water with Marina, he starts to say that she reminds him of someone, but never gets to finish because Six comes and ruins the Navrina moment! Does anyone else wonder who this person is often? Or will now that I have mentioned it?**

**3. Eight is literally naked for over like half a chapter and the only thing said about it was Marina thinking _wow_. Really? I-I just don't understand. He's naked! I hate it to be inappropriate and totally awkward sounding, but when you think about it now, when Eight picked up Marina and kissed her, he was naked. Wow is right... weird...**

**4. Nine actually ran out of a witty excuse! When Marina and Eight return from their walk and Nine is there, Eight is all like "What's wrong with going out?" and Nine is like, "Because it's bullshit." because he didn't have anything witty to say. One of the moments that I loved Eight much more than I did Nine... sorry...**

**5. Alright, the issue with the heights. Obviously, Nine is the tallest. But in The F.O.F, it describes Eight to be a few inches shorter than Nine. In the Rise of Nine, it implies that John is as tall if not taller than Eight. But it also says about how Nine towers over him (is much taller). I don't really get it... I mean, sure small error, but I am such an obsessive fan, I pick up on stuff like that. I really hope that John would be taller than Eight at least...**

**6. Er. okay, one last short rant here. We all know that Eight's eyes are an emerald green. It says so when they first introduce him in his normal form. Well the Rise of Nine made a major mistake, and said his eyes were brown! Not kidding, look it up. Chapter 30, Page 345, about halfway through the first paragraph.**

**Alright, that's all for my ranting. I really need to lay off this fandom, I'm super obsessive...**

**Alright, please REVIEW this chapter and if you wish, my rantings as well.**

**Next POV? **


	4. Sleep Casting

**GRRR. I can't believe I don't update this sooner. Sorry! I will try to update this by Thursday. Please R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lynn<span>**

"Alright, you ready for this?" An unfamiliar voice asks me. I face the man and nod my head as the tingling sensation reaches my body. It's something of an instability cloak, to hide us and the ship from human eyes. The feeling of falling comes to me, but it's just the ship landing. I hate landing even more than taking off. Once the sand outside has settled, the ship's engine is cut off and the door opens with a hissing sound. Me and a few others step out into the hot New Mexican desert sun. The bright light blinds me and I shield my eyes in order to see where I am going. "Lynn, this way!" The voice of my friend Orna calls out to me. I follow it and end up bumping into Mr. Keeli, the person in charge of our 'mission'. "Watch where you're going, Lynn" He says, but not offensively. "S-sorry," I say, stepping back and looking all around with wild eyes of excitement. Mr. Keeli places some sort of metal device in the sand. "Alright, the Lorite is somewhere around here. Start looks girls." He tells us. I do just that, using different spells to try and help me, but with no luck. "Lynn!" I hear him call my name. I answer and he just repeats it. "What?!" I shout getting closer.

My eyes flutter open and I am no longer in the heat of the desert. I now sit in the back seat of a car, feet propped up and arms crossed over my chest. Nine stands over me, shaking me awake and saying my name every few seconds. "I'm awake!" I say, annoyed at his persistence. Why is he so set on getting me up? I look up into his eyes which show worry. I thought Nine was suppose to be a bad ass, no-worry, care free type guy? Did the stories get mixed up? No, unlikely. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Did Mogs show up?"

He just shakes his head. "You were mumbling stuff and casting spells in your sleep," He says. Looking around, I see that he is right. There are several burn marks inside the car and some icicles hanging above me. "Oh. I'm sorry," I say, my voice is hollow though. "Is everyone okay?" He nods before asking if _I'm _okay. I tell him I'm fine and he helps me out of the seat. I stand unsteadily in the driveway of a haunted looking house. Most everyone is inside already, just me, Nine and Marina are still outside. But I can tell that Marina just wants to be alone, and I don't object when Nine leads me along inside. The foyer is a large room and Nine has already left my side by the time I'm ready to move on. Instead, Six leads me to a room, which I guess I'm sharing with her, because she doesn't leave.

I just plop myself onto one of the beds and stare at the ceiling, trying to keep my eyelids from closing; I fear what I will do in sleep now that I know I can use my legacy while sleeping. It makes me dangerous. Six sees me trying to stay awake and tells me it's fine if I sleep. "I don't want to," I reply. She shrugs. She starts to question how they repopulate the planet. Sleep starts to over come me and I hardly am able to get out the answer. "How do you think kids come along?" I ask back, trying to be somewhat subtle and not just coming right out with the awkward answer. Six laughs a little and then asks, "Who?" I know what she means; who will she end up with. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell her that Nine and her will soon become a thing. I don't know if I said this or not before my drowsiness takes over, but I think I see Six blush before my eyes close for good.

* * *

><p>When I wake again, Sarah has a meal prepared and just the smell makes my mouth water. I follow the sent to the kitchen and find everyone else is already eating the soup. John apologizes for starting without me and says that they didn't want to wake me. I don't know if it was out of kindness they didn't get me up, or maybe that they feared my legacy. Nonetheless, I don't mind very much and just take a seat. Six slides me a bowl of the hot soup with chunks of meat and vegetables. "I'm sorry, I'm a vegetarian," I say pushing it forward. This triggers yet another angry glance from Marina, who accuses herself. This leaves us all silent for a moment before Sarah offers to make something else for me. "I'm good, I can prepare something on my own," I say, getting up and walking over to the cabinets. I open them and find it fully stocked. "Did you guys go out?" I question and Sarah tells me they did. I survey the ingredients before me and decide on making a simple chocolate pudding. I mix up the stuff and when it's all done stick it in the refrigerator.<p>

"Pudding?" Nine asks, peering over my shoulder at what I made. "Yeah." I answer. "I'm a sucker for sweets." He just laughs at my choice of words. "What?" I ask. "Nothing," He says, suppressing his laughter. I force him aside and go sit on one of the dust couches in the living room. Nine follows. "So what's it like? The future." He asks. I shake my head. "Not gonna tell," I say. "Aw, come on. Just a little detail," He complains. "Nope," I reply, "My lips are sealed." Nine moans at his defeat. Clearly, he was expecting something. "Oh, fine," I give in. He almost jumps up and down with excitement. Is he teasing me? "In the future..." I start, trying to think of something really good to say. "Ooo, tell me if I'm the one to kill that basdard Setrakus Ra!" Nine says. Okay, now I know he's teasing me. But I answer anyway. "No." I think some part of him dies inside because he shuts up after that.

Should I tell him what he does instead? Like how he is the one who defeats the whole army of Piken? Or that he develops a new legacy that ends the war? No. I just get up an leave him by himself. I eat a small bowl of the pudding and offer to everyone else who gladly accept. I don't know what to really do to cheer Nine up, though I'm sure he's just faking the sadness. So I do the one thing I know that Nine would never turn down. "Training?" I ask. He lights up almost immediately . "It's on."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorta cliffhanger! Please REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Frozen Soul

**OH. MY. GOD. I am a HUGE fan of the Disney movie Frozen, so I was all like, fangirling over it while I wrote this, so some jokes you might get, but if you haven't seen it, YOU MUST! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Marina<span>**

Forgive and forget. I wish that were true. But I could never forgive, and heaven knows I will never forget. And I don't want to forget. But maybe it would just be easier to never remember. But life isn't easy, neither is death. So I can't escape it no matter what I do. I try to close my eyes, to escape the world if not only for a moment. It doesn't work. His face pops into mind every time. And even when their wide open, I see him everywhere. The color of his eyes in the spring grass and his grin when everyone laughs. I try to shut it all out. I try to control myself. It works part of the time. Sometimes it doesn't. The icy feeling comes and goes, but I avoid contact with anyone. I know if I can control it, the force will consume me.

"Let it go," I hear his voice in my head, telling me it's time to let my power flourish. "I can't" choke out, a tear in my eye turning to ice. "Marina," His voice is soft and I want to just stay hear and listen forever. "Let it go." "No!" I shout, running away from the house and into the woods, trying to escape. "I can't! I won't! It's too much!" I crash through the woods. I want isolation from everyone and everything, even the memory of Eight. I want it to all go away. I want to be the queen of my own icy castle and world. I want it all to just melt away. But as I run, I see Eight everywhere. I don't want to stop. I don't want to acknowledge him at all. But the thought of never seeing him alive stops me dead in my tracks. He is there, and I wish I could tell him everything, hallucination or not. "Marina, you have to let it go, the anger." He says. But I like the anger. I find it comforting.

I fall to the ground on my knees and plead, "Please. Just come back to me." "Marina, you don't have to conceal anything," He just says. The ground around me becomes colder and soon, I'm sitting in ice. A tear slides slowly down my face, and when it falls to the ground, it freezes and sends a small ripple through the rest of the ice. "Oh look, I've been impaled," the mocking sound of Five's voice makes me flinch. I look up with a death stare only to see my imagination has brought me the image of the traitor with a bloody mess where his eye should be, and a gaping hole in one of his foot. I can't control myself, and I leap forward, sending an icicle into Five's other eye. He shrieks in pain. And I like it. I want him to suffer the same agonizing pain as I did when he tore my heart out. Suffer! Icicle after icicle, I repeatedly stab Five, over and over. I want him dead and gone. "Die, bastard!" I shout, my anger creating a snow and ice storm. It blinds even me, and I can no longer even see Five's bloody body.

"Marina!" I hear Eight's voice cry. "Eight!" I shout out into the blizzard. I hear no response. My fear causes the whiteness to clear, and what I see brings me limply down to the ground on my knees. More tears flow as I clutch the layer of ice that keeps me from Eight. "Why?!" I yell into the sky. "Why does this same nightmare haunt me every day and night!" I look back to Eight. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry I didn't try hard enough." I place my forehead to the ice encased body, more tears come until I'm all cried out, and fall asleep there in the coldness of the forest.

* * *

><p>"Try me!" Nine says, daring me to keep this interesting. He wants a show, he's got one. Placing one foot further outward than the other, I prepare myself for one of the trickiest spells I have learned. I breathe the four word spell, casting it. Nine looks at me, expectingly. "What the hell did that do?" "Watch this," I say, walking over to the side of the house. I slowly walk along the old and faded bricks, up to the roof. "So... you have anti gravity?" He asks. "Yes.. but no. I copied your legacies" I answer Nine, joining him back on solid ground. "Whoa, now that is wicked!" He says. "An even playing field. Sounds challenging and fun." I laugh at his eagerness as he rubs his hands together.<p>

"I don't know, I've never trained with these legacies before, so you have the upper hand." "When have I ever had the lower hand?" Nine jokes with a smirk. Somehow, this rubs me the wrong way and I reply with: "how about the fight with John on the roof of your penthouse?" "Look, I don't know what you've heard about that, but _I_ won that fight." He defends. "Barely," I retort, "He almost won, but you tricked him into stumbling over the edge." "Yeah, _almost._ But I still beat his ass." Nine says, just as John steps out of the house and walks over to us. "Who's ass did you beat?" He questions. "Your's," Nine answer. I suddenly feel sheepish around both of them, and when Nine tells me to explain my theory to John, I answer in a quiet voice.

I think John suppresses a laugh. "You really think?" "I know," I say. I can't tell him though, that is too much information. "Wait, wait, wait. Let me guess: you can't tell us?" Nine jokes. I nod. Then I smile, a thought accruing to me. "I know that look," John says to me, "That's the same smile Nine has when he comes up with an absurd idea." "Maybe.." I say. Nine looks at me, then his expression changes, "No, I agreed to fight _you_, not Johnny." "What? you scared?" John teases. "Hell no. I was expecting to see what this girl is made of," Nine crosses his arms over his chest and stands his ground. "Bones, flesh and skin," I answer with a joking grin. "Now, I'm really interested in seeing _this_." I point my finger to John then Nine.

"Sure bro," Nine says. "And I'll go get the popcorn," I joke as I walk to the steps of the back porch to sit and watch. Nine cracks him knuckles, to intimidate John I think. The action is about to start when I hear a low, piercing scream. I whip my head around, as do the guys, towards the woods. "That's Marina," John says, beginning to run. I use a teleporting spell to get to Marina before they do. She lies on the ground, no, on a coffin-sized ice cube. I remember this; it's just like when Eight died. I run my hand along the ice, the frost covering it melting under the warmth of my hand. Then I see it. The face. I stumble backward in shock, back against a small tree. Nine and John come crashing through the forest, follow by Six and Sarah. "What it is?" John asks, not noticing Marina and the ice. I can't speak, so I point instead. They all go over as I stay back. "Holy shit," I hear Nine breathe. Six finishes for him: "It's Eight."

And one thought goes through my mind: The future has changed.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, I said I wasn't bringing back Eight, but I couldn't help myself! There will still be a twist to all this :)<strong>

**I didn't quite make it clear, but Marina is still asleep. She just screamed because of the nightmares :) or :( ?**

**thesecondgarde kinda rubbed off on me, so here is a trivia of my own!: How many Frozen references were there?**

**Please REVIEW! You guys make my day when you do! XD**


	6. Memory

**I could be here forever saying how sorry I am for not updating, so I'll just say it once: SORRY. LIKE REALLY, I hate myself for it.**

**I could tell you excuses but I don't have one really and I'd hate to waste you're time telling lies when you could (for the first time in months) read my fanfic. I don't know really where I'm going with it, it's just gotten really weird so if you don't like where I'm going, feel free to STOP READING.**

**Anyway, read on.**

**R&R!**

**Lynn**

Thoughts blink by in my mind: Images of the war between Mogs and Lorics. Not the first war, where they destroyed our planet, but the one that happens in New York in exactly 472 days from now. The one that no one here but me knows of, the one where John and Six, Nine and Marina, Adam and Sam, and even Five bravely fight. Everyone fights. Everyone but Eight.

Because he's dead. He died in the Everglades at the hand of Five.

But now he's here before us. The real Number Eight. Alive. Frozen in ice, barely breathing, but alive.

Everyone's speechless, Marina is just opening her eyes, not yet realizing. Somewhere in my fear of what has happened I find my voice. It's small and comes out a whisper, like a ghost. "This isn't right; this can't happen."

No one answers me. No one acknowledges me. It's like I don't exist. I build up the courage to stand, shakily. "well don't just stare! help him!" I shout.

But they have all frozen too. I'm the only one who's moving. I walk over to Nine. He's crouched down looking at Marina with sorrow. It's an odd expression on his face, the way his eyes are glossy, and his prideful smirk gone, replaced by a straight face where the corners of his mouth tug down ever so slightly.

I feel nauseous, and grasp Nine's unmoving shoulder, trying to steady my thoughts and body. I start to fall, the feeling coming slowing and then suddenly it's there. My memory begins to fade, I forget what happened 5 minutes ago, and then seconds before. I don't know who I'm grasping, but I claw at their arm.

Somewhere, a voice calls out to me. No, two voice. One I recognize as my friend Orna. I don't remember how I remember her, I just do. She calls my name over and over. The other voice echoes her's, saying my name. I don't know who it belongs to. I can tell it's male,matured in age but not adult. Teenager. I search for Orna's voice. But I keep falling and swimming in darkness. And then I can't even remember my name. What was it?

I stretch out my hand and catch onto something. Another hand. Something else grabs me from behind and I;m being pulled in two different direction. I think it's sort of a metaphor; one is leading me back to the surface and the other is trying to drag me down deeper.

I cling to the hand I first grabbed and pull myself forward. the other force is relentless, still trying to keep a strong grip on me. but I keep propelling up and up and suddenly i see i light. the blackness clears and i'm laying in an ice cold forest. I'm still holding the hand, which now has a body and face to go with. I don't know who i'm looking at but a single name, no, number, comes to mind. Eight.

* * *

><p><span><strong>MarinaNumber Seven**

I couldn't remember falling asleep nor waking up. All I can conjure up in my memory is a flash of white, ice, and then an explosion. Ice that appeared as shards of glass bursting in all directions. And a body, a person, alive and breathing and not at all how I saw him last.

The boy who gave me a grateful kiss by a pond in India. Who shared warm tea in the otherwise cold tech room of Nine's penthouse. Who promised me more walks by the lake, but never fulfilled that promise because he was killed.

And now he's here, alive again.

I've fantasized of a time when Eight would somehow come back to me. He would probably give me that goofy grin, embrace me, maybe even pull me in for a long kiss, tell me that he had to come back because he promised me days like the one we shared in Chicago.

But how it went was nothing like I'd dreamed. He first bursts through the ice that encases him. His eyes that usually hold a slight mischievous twinkle now have this crazed look to them.

I look around. Everyone is here. And they all seem to have frozen in time. The only one moving is our newest member in which came from the future, Lynn. She's on the ground convulsing.

And then Eight does something unexpected. He scans the forest, his green eyed gaze passing right through me without recognition. I feel like something stabs me right through the heart because the next thing he does is walk over the Lynn's twitching body, kneels down, and grabs her hand. He whispers something, her name, over and over again. Lynn's eyes snap open. she focuses on Eight.

And then Eight collapses right on the spot, as if her gaze were poison. I cry out. I'm not sure what I said. Maybe I said Eight, or Lynn, or cursed. Maybe all three. Lynn sits up, searching for my voice. When she finds me, she tries to speak, but nothing comes out. Instead, I just read her lips: Help me.

She falls limp beside Eight's unmoving body.

Everyone else with the exception of Nine waken from their trance with confusing looks.

"Marina, what the hell?" Six asks. She's by my side now. I don't remember her coming over to me. Time seems to slow.

"I-I don't know," I slur. My head pounds, my vision blurring, blackening around the edges. I feel a sense of off balance. And then faintly, somewhere to my right, I hear Six's voice again. But I'm already to far gone.

* * *

><p>When I resurface, I'm in total blackness. I imagine this is my subconscious, where I am when I'm not asleep nor fully awake. I hear my name. I hear a voice calling me, beckoning, and it immediately snaps me fully awake.<p>

When my eyelids open, I'm staring into the vast expanse of emerald green eyes. "Eight." I breathe. He doesn't smile, his eyes don't light up.

And yet I can't help myself but to kiss him. His lips are soft, still cold, tasting vaguely of water. Eight's whole body tenses with unrecognition.

I pull away, stare into his eyes, begging that he remembers me.

And then he's gone. teleported away, I suppose. I sit up. across the room on a separate bed lies Lynn. She's not moving, just staring at the ceiling. Then she turns her head in my direction, fixes me with those intense light purple-ish eyes, and says "You have to help me remember."

I think I've gone insane because Lynn fades. Then I'm completely alone in the room.


End file.
